She's Leavin
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: One night, one song, one chance. Can Jake win back the girl of his dreams, or is he doomed to watch from the side while his sworn enemy gets her?


**So I'm stalling. It's kinda my trait. But putting off updates means you all get this awesome one-shot! And expect a music video for it, once I manage to get clips from the episode. It'll either be Jiley, featuring Tray, or Loliver featuring Lucas.**

**Oh, and in here, let's pretend Miley didn't meet Tray until the end of 11****th**** grade, and now it's the summer before 12****th****.**

**Disclaimer: It is very well known by now that I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana. But here's a little known fact, I also don't own Leavin! That would be Jesse McCartney's.**

I couldn't believe I was being forced to perform a song for some stupid reality show! And what was worse was that it had to be a kid-appropriate song, seeing as the majority of my fan base is kids twelve and under. Or at least, that's what my publicist claimed. However, I've seen a lot of YouTube videos. Either kids have gotten really perverted these days, or Rebecca was wrong. I went with the latter.

I was forced to wake up at six AM. It didn't matter what I wore, cause there'd be wardrobe people at the studio. I was ushered into a limo outside my house. I attempted to get some more sleep, but that didn't happen.

As soon as I arrived, I was rushed to a private dressing room. And in showbiz, private means you, plus twenty members of makeup and wardrobe.

After they'd washed, trimmed, and blow dried my hair, everyone was rushed out of the room except for me and Jacque, the man in charge of my wardrobe for the show.

After studying me closely, he grabbed a white shirt with a black graphic that I couldn't even describe.

"This is an INC International Concepts Coastal Lord Simon shirt, top of the line," he explained and, after holding it in front of my torso, handed it to me. Next he went over to the variety of jeans. He selected a dark pair, bootcut from what I could tell.

He handed those to me as well and then left the room. I changed into the clothes and called him back in.

The next item of clothing I'd have been happy to call a black blazer. He, however, called it "An INC International Concepts Core Bottlerack blazer, in black." He turned around to look at ties, and I rolled my eyes. Boy do I miss the days when shirts were shirts, and coats were coats. But then I turned five.

He turned back to me and held out a gray tie with black, dark gray, white, and blue squiggles going down the front. It looked a lot nicer than it sounded. I didn't even pay attention to its long and pointless name. I pout the blazer on over my shirt, and rolled the white cuffs up over the black.

Next he tried getting me into a pair of black boots, but I refused. I grabbed the black and white pair of Converse sneakers and slipped them on before he could protest. After looking over my outfit, he nodded his approval.

Then he passed me a pair of black sport sunglasses (apparently they were polarized) and I was ready to go.

By now it was noon, and I was at the buffet table backstage. Just as I was about to bite into my ham and cheese sandwich (I had been extra careful to tuck a napkin down the front of my shirt, so as not to ruin my 340 dollar outfit) I saw the most repulsive thing in the history of ever.

There was my rival, Tray Harris, with my ex girlfriend-that I possibly still had feelings for-showing the guard his backstage pass. I quickly ducked my head hoping beyond hope that neither of them noticed me. However, hope was a little busy at the moment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jake Ryan. Heard your show got canceled."

"It did not!" So much for coy. "I quit, to pursue bigger things."

"Like Roger Bucks?" he asked mockingly.

"Jake?" Miley asked curiously, trying to recognize me from behind my sunglasses. I lifted them from my head and smiled.

"Hi."

"You know him?" Tray asked, turning to her and pointing his thumb at me.

"We, um, dated a few years ago," she admitted shyly, scratching behind her ear the way she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"How much did he pay you?" Miley gave him an annoyed look.

"Obviously not as much as you're paying her," I shot back. Miley turned her look on me. Oops.

"Miley, I really thought you had better taste in the past." More with the insulting me like I wasn't there!

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about now."

"Ok, ya know what-?" But Miley cut him off.

"Uh, why don't you go find your parents," she suggested. He shot one last death glare, which I returned, before walking off to obey her.

"Jake, how old are you?" she asked, her arms crossed over chest.

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks," I answered ignorantly. She couldn't help it, and a small smile broke out on her face. "So, you're with… _him_ now?" She nodded her head, and I didn't fail to notice the bit of reluctance.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to change the subject. I was right there with her. Talking about her and the mutant was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm one of the acts," I admitted, staring at my shoes.

"Cool. Hey, how do you know Tray?"

"He auditioned for Zombie High, and I beat him," I answered in a victorious manor.

"Oh. Well, I better go. Tray has mingling to do and I'm-" I cut her off, knowing that whatever she was about to call herself, my title was better.

"his arm candy?" She looked at me with an expression I couldn't describe.

"It was nice seeing you again. By the way, nice outfit." At first I thought it was sarcasm, but then I looked in her eyes and saw the sincerity. I guess it did look pretty nice.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but notice how much she'd filled out in the last two years. I bit my knuckle before I could make any rude comments.

--

It was about five in the afternoon. I went on at seven. I was listening to my iPod to calm my nerves. My eyes wandered over to Miley, as they had been doing on and off all afternoon, and I saw a frustrated look on her face. I paused the song I was listening to. Yep, I was eavesdropping.

"No Tray! I'm sick of your parents always putting me down and you never saying anything to them!" she shouted, pulling her hand out of his.

"Miley, look, can we talk about this later? He asked, noticing all the stares they were getting.

"Oh, you bet we can!" she replied with an extremely fake grin. He gulped a little. I averted my eyes back to the screen of my iPod, when an idea struck me. Taking one last look at the title on the screen, I pulled the earphones out and walked over to the stage manager.

"Oh good, Jake, you're here. I was wondering if you still planned on singing-" but I cut her off.

"Nope. I'm changing the song. But, don't tell Rebecca." I leaned over and whispered the new song's name in her ear. She smiled approvingly and jotted it down on her clipboard.

--

"Now everybody, give it up for Jake Ryan!" Jake heard the audience roar. he looked out at the front row and saw Miley sitting there in huff next to Tray, who was staring ridiculously back at him. Boy was Jake ready to show him.

His hands were hanging loosely at his sides, the right one holding a microphone, and his head was down. But, because of the sunglasses, he was able to see Miley without her knowing it. She looked intrigued.

The beat started and the crowd quieted. It was obvious everyone recognized the song, and were a little more than shocked that Jake was about to sing it.

He started to pat his left hand against his thigh in harmony with the drum beat. That lasted about ten seconds. And then he lifted his head and began singing.

_Mmm, hey baby girl I been watchin you all day_

"Stalker," Tray muttered and Miley scowled at him before returning her gaze to Jake who had, as far as she could tell, was looking at her. She looked a little suspicious.

_Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing_

She saw his eyebrows rise slightly from behind the black frames, and she cocked one of her own. He smirked slightly.

_You make me wanna take you out and let it rain, mmm_

Do to the fact that the whole thing was being filmed, he couldn't do more than nod his head once in her direction. It was no question. Jake was singing this to Miley. Both she and the Harris's knew it. Mr. and Mrs. Harris were staring at him as if he were insane. Tray's glare couldn't have gotten colder if he were in Antarctica. And Miley's eyes were practically challenging Jake to prove himself. His lips formed a half smile. He'd accepted.

_I know you got a man, but this is what you should say_

Even with his eyes hidden from view, Miley could tell that he was wearing a 'that's for sure' look. She leaned back as a way of hearing him out.

_Why don't you tell him that_

_I'm leavin, never to come back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

Jake's smile was an arrogant one. But he didn't care. When it's the truth, why shouldn't he be cocky? Miley, with her eyes, asked "Oh?"

_No more makin you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

Miley looked down at her lap, knowing that he really had been watching her.

_Girl we flyin on a G-5, G-5_

He moved his hands as if he was scratching on a turn table, and she couldn't suppress a laugh.

_And we're leavin, never to come back again_

_So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man_

He jerked his head at her, daring her to do it. She rolled her eyes playfully.

_The one who's so, so fly_

_The one that keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, night, night_

The oh's were playing along with the background music, so all he had to sing was

_Man, she gonna be singin_

_She gonna be singin_

Tray leaned over to Miley and whispered, "Can you believe him?" But he got no response. "Miley?" He leaned forward and followed her eyes right up to Jake's. He looked back at his girlfriend and saw her bite her lip and send Jake a small, shy smile. The ultimate sign meaning she liked someone. His eyes widened.

Jake removed the sunglasses from eyes and attached them to his shirt.

_Now if I talk it, girl, ya know that I will walk it out_

His eyes held a look of insurance, and it took all of Miley's will power not to smile. After all, she did still have a boyfriend.

_Man I put my money, money where my mouth is_

"I bet I have more," Tray argued. Again Miley ignored him.

_Cause you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen_

Both of her eyebrows were raised, and her mouth was open in playful shock. He just smirked.

_So Ima ask you one time if you got a man_

His look was sincere. She just shrugged. Tray's mouth fell open, and Jake smiled with astonishment.

_Why don't you tell him that_

_I'm leavin, never to come back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more makin you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

Miley grinned up at him. He returned it. Tray slumped back in his chair, massaging his pounding temples.

_Girl we flyin on a G-5, G-5_

_And we're leavin, never to come back again_

_So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so, so fly_

He dusted his right shoulder with his left hand.

_The one that keep you high_

He pointed at the ceiling with both index fingers, and she laughed.

_Have you singing all night, night, night_

_Man, she gonna be singin_

_She gonna be singin_

_She gonna be singin_

_She gonna be singin_

_You gonna be singing_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left, left, left_

Jake hopped three paces to his left, and Miley's laugh just grew.

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best_

He popped his collar and then began walking closer to the edge of the stage.

_No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him that_

_I'm leavin, never to come back again_

And then, the movie star did something so surprising. He held out his hand and offered it to Miley. Her mouth fell open. She raised her hand, then stopped herself. She leaned over to Tray and whispered, "We're through."

Jake was just about to pull his hand back when she grabbed it. She smiled at him, again, and he returned it, again. Tray got up and stormed out of the building, followed closely by his parents. Jake and Miley laughed a little.

--

"So, I'm gonna need a ride," Miley informed me backstage. I hadn't let go of her hand since I'd pulled her up on stage, and it felt right.

"Well, if you're going with me, there's these after parties that I have to be at." When I saw the look on her face, I changed my mind. "Or we could go to my house and watch it on TeVo." She smiled up at me. I called my limo.

"So what did you say to Tray?" I asked after I'd gotten off the phone. I had a pretty good idea considering how mad he was and the fact that she hadn't pulled her hand back yet.

"I dumped him. Miley Stewart is nobody's arm candy!" she proclaimed triumphantly.

"Good for you. Now could you come with me to go meet important people?" She slapped my arm, and I pretended that it hurt. Suddenly the sound of cowbells went off. I looked around curiously, and saw Miley's embarrassed look.

"I really should change that." I barely managed to stifle my laughter as she answered it.

"Hey Lilly." She put it on speaker so as not to be rude.

"Miley, are you watching Celebrity sing-off?! Jake Ryan pulled a girl up on stage, and she looked a lot like you." I let out a silent laugh and Miley looked over at me.

"Yeah, how bout that?"

"And then some guy left in a huff, followed by a woman holding out a hanky." I couldn't take it. I started laughing as loud as I could. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later. I gotta go Lils." And she hung up the phone.

"A hanky!" I busted out. She looked up at me, trying to look mad but she could contain it. She laughed too.

We went outside, and soon my limo arrived. I of course, let Miley slide in first. I followed, and the driver shut the door.

After a little while of joking and catching up, Miley laid down with her head in my lap.

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Thanks. So are you." She giggled. "So, why were you with him?" I asked. She groaned. I winced.

"I thought he was different, but he's really just a momma's boy. And his parents think I'm nothing more than a southern hick."

"My parents love you." She looked up at me like I'd just grown a second head. "What?"

"I've met them once."

"And they loved you!"

She sat back up, this time practically in my lap… no that I minded. "Really?" I smiled at her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"I embarrassed you on national TV."

"My dad said I deserved a good ego-punching."

"Can't say that I disagree."

"Oh, you're a comedian now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, I am. Didn't you see me win Last Comic Standing?"

"Oh no, I guess I missed that one. I must've been brushing my cat."

"Do you even own a cat?"

"Maybe." We both started laughing. Somehow, my arm had found its way around her waist, and my other hand to her thigh. And I must've missed when she got her arms around my neck. But all these things were being brought to my attention. She was also now all the way in my lap.

Our eyes locked. I leaned, she followed. Her eyes shut, and so did mine. And our lips found each other. And the only thing going through my head was 'She really left him.'

**So, the ending was longer than necessary, but we don't have a lot of Jiley going around anymore! Please tell me what you thought! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
